Wizards of Waverly Place and the Goblet of Fire
by vampduster10
Summary: Alex, Justin, and Max Russo get letters to Hogwarts when Alex is 14, Justin is 15, and Max is 13. How will this go? Read this magically intriguing crossover to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and Wizards of Waverly Place

Chapter 1: Letters to Hogwarts

The Russo family were waking up during the summer for breakfast. Alex was the last to be at the table. If there was something she was good at, it was being late. Teresa Russo was about to break an egg for her family, but instead of the egg yolk and the whites, she ended up with a letter.

"Good morning, Alex," she said as Alex came down the stairs from her bedroom looking fantastic. "Are you ready for your breakfast?" Alex nodded and sat at the table as her mother brought her a plate. She looked down at the envelope where her egg was supposed to be?"

"What's this?" she asked. Teresa shrugged. "It says Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on it." Again Teresa shrugged. Justin and Max, Alex's brothers, came in the door.

"Did you get your letter, too?" asked Justin excitedly. "Max and I did, and I'm so excited!"

"What's so exciting about school?" she asked. "It's just like any other place, but for wizards." Justin couldn't believe her ears. His own sister not wanting to go to a school for magic? "What?" she huffed.

"Nothing," Justin said. "I just can't believe that you would pass off an opportunity to use magic in a safe environment without parental supervision." He walked away, letting his fourteen year old sister think.

The Russos were in the Waverly Sub Station, the best sandwich shop on Waverly Place, which they owned. Justin was waiting for the information he said upstairs to sink in to his sister's mind. As she was taking orders, her mouth dropped.

"Oh my gosh! We get to use magic in school?" she said in surprise. Justin smiled as his plan went into action. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Didn't you read the letter?" Justin asked with a grin. "We're allowed to use magic in school as long as we're not in the corridors or grounds."

"Grounds?" Alex asked confused. "What, are we going to live there?"

"Pretty much," said Jerry. "I need you three in the lair now." The three Russo children followed their father into the lair.

"Okay, guys, we have a couple of people coming from England to tell you about Hogwarts. One is a student there in his fourth year, and the other is the headmaster." Jerry said. "Harry Potter is the student, and the headmaster is Professor Dumbledore." He turned to Alex. "Don't say anything about the boy, because he's had a rough life."

"Dad, I may be a 'bad girl', but I've got my sensitive side," said Alex. A few minutes later, two figures appeared out of the wizard portal near the table. When Alex saw Harry, her mouth dropped. "Wow, he's cute," she said to herself. Justin glared at her and put his full attention to the headmaster and Harry.

"Good afternoon," said Professor Dumbledore. "I'm here to tell you about Hogwarts and answer any questions you may have about the school."

"And I'm here to answer any questions about classes or where you sleep." Harry said. Alex's eyes were on glued to him. She was sure she saw him wink at her. Dumbledore started speaking about the school; who founded it, what lies in the school, and what type of things will be happening there.

"Do any of you three have any questions?" he asked. Alex's hand went up first, which was highly unusual. "Alex?"

"Yeah, when does it start?" she asked.

"School starts on the first of September and ends in June." Dumbledore replied. Nobody else had questions, which like Alex raising her hand, was unusual.

"The type of classes you'll have are Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, and Astrology," Harry said. "You will sleep in your dormitories with your House. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Any questions?"

"Yeah," said Max. "What kind of sports do you play there? Because at Wiz-Tech, they have twelve-ball."

"We play only one sport, and that's called Quidditch," Harry explained. "There are seven players on a team. The Keeper stops the opposing team from scoring goals, there are three Chasers who fly around the stadium and throw the big red ball called the Quaffle to score goals, two Beaters who hit Bludgers to stop the Chasers from scoring, and one Seeker who catches the walnut-sized Golden Snitch to win the game." Alex was intrigued by this, and she thought that with her arm, she should be able to become a Beater or Chaser. "So, that's the rules of the game. Any other questions?"

"Just one," said Alex, "You named the four Houses at the school, but you never mentioned which one you were in."

"I'm in Gryffindor," said Harry placing his right hand on Jerry's chair. "I was pretty bad at magic in my first year, but I'm learning and mastering new spells each year. My latest spell was the Patronus Charm, which is a positive force that drives creatures called Dementors away." Alex's eyes misted over as she envisioned Harry performing the Patronus in front of her and how hot it would be to see him doing so.

"Thank you, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore. "Now, if you will excuse us, I have to be at Hogwarts preparing for the first term to start. Harry, I will drop you off at the Weasleys if you wish to go now." Harry nodded an started to leave when he realized something.

"Wait, sir," he said. He took Jerry aside and asked him a question that nobody else could hear.

"Yeah, I'll talk to my wife and send you a letter with the decision." he said. "Thanks, Harry." They shook hands and Dumbledore and Harry stepped into the wizard portal. "You've been invited to the 422nd Quiditch World Cup this weekend." Jerry said as he saw their curious looks.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and Wizards of Waverly Place

Chapter 2: Secrets

Dinner was very eventful. Alex was still thinking about Harry and how cute he was to her. Her head was still swimming with images of his face, his black hair, and his lightning bolt-shaped scar. Jerry was discussing the invitation to the match this weekend with their mom and she wasn't really convinced it was a good idea.

"Mom, I never saw a Qudditch game before, and I'd like to go," said Alex before Teresa could say anything more. "If you let me go, I won't get into trouble at Hogwarts." Teresa knew this was a lie before she said yes, but went along with it.

"Justin, Max, do you want to go, too?" she asked. They both nodded. "Okay, you can go. Alex, if you get into trouble at all this year, you will be in even worse trouble when you get home next summer. Remember, you're coming here for Christmas."

Jerry wrote a letter by quill on a piece of parchment and sent it through the wizard portal to Harry. His response came within the hour. It read:

"_Jerry,_

_Thanks for letting them go this year. I promise you that your daughter will stay out of trouble. Also, I noticed that she couldn't keep her eyes off of me today, so I'm wondering what she thinks of me. Have her, Justin and Max flash themselves to the Burrow this afternoon around 1:00. We'll hang out with a couple friends of mine and go to the match this weekend._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

"Alex, the letter came in and Harry said for you to flash yourselves over to the Burrow around one o'clock today. You'll hang out with Harry and his friends and go to the match this weekend, which is in four days." said Jerry. "You may as well pack your trunks and get ready to go. It's already twelve-thirty."

"Okay, Dad," said Alex. She went to her room and packed her things into the trunk she used for Wiz-Tech. "Okay, let's see. What should I wear when I see Harry?" Alex took out her wand and conjured a talking mirror that would tell you which outfit to wear. "Mirror, I want to impress a boy,"

"Show me some outfits, honey," said the mirror. Alex brought out a pair of blue jeans and a pink T-shirt. "That's just screaming, 'Take me! I'm desperate!'" he said. She held out a purple fur sweatshirt and purple sweatpants. "Too purple."

"Oh, come on!" she groaned holding out a blue turtleneck and black jeans. "What about this?"

"That's the one for you, sweetie!" the mirror exclaimed. "Now, show me some hair." Alex flicked her wand at her curled hair. A ball of light covered her head and after it faded, her hair was in the ponytail she wore the day she flew with her dad on the flying carpet. "That's nice, but I need something better."

"Okay, let's try this one," she said flicking her wand again. This time after the light faded, her hair was short and straight. "How about this?"

"It's great if you want him to get in bed with you," said the mirror. "What else do you got?" She flicked her wand a third time and when the light faded, her hair was still to her shoulders, but curled. "That's it!" yelled the mirror. "Keep that on you and conjure me tomorrow!"

"Thanks, mirror!" Alex said as she flashed it away. "Good, now I look presentable." She marched down the stairs in her outfit and vanished with her brothers in a flash of light.

They reached the Burrow after nearly getting stuck in the pond that was near the tall house. Harry was outside with a four redheaded people and a girl with curly brown hair.

"Hey!" he yelled as he saw them. "We're about to go inside for a bit to talk if you'd like to join us." Alex and the others went inside with them. "Alex, Justin, Max, meet Ron, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Hi," said Alex. "I'm Alex Russo, and these are my brothers, Max and Justin." Hermione was really nice and extremely smart, which annoyed Alex most because she was just like Justin. Ron was cool, as were the twins, Fred and George, who played pranks and jokes on people. Ginny was more of the brave and more aggressive of the group.

"So, what's it like in the United States?" asked Ron. "I've never been there."

"It's not bad," said Justin. "It's not like what you have here."

"So, I heard that you use different spells than we do?" Max said. "Like what?"

"_Stupefy!"_ said Fred. A jet of red light hit Max in the chest, which sent him flying to Alex's delight. Max got to his feet scowling. "You asked, and I showed you." said Fred.

"Here's another," said Harry. He pointed his wand at Justin and said, "_Expelliarmus!_" Justin's wand flew out of his hand and flew five feet away. "That's the Disarming Charm."

"Cool." said Alex. "Hermione, could you hand me a spell book?"

"Sure," she said handing Alex her copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Four_. Alex opened the book and saw an interesting spell.

"_Tarantellegra!_" she cried pointing her wand at Fred. She laughed as his legs started jerking wildly. "_Finite!"_ she said hoping that this was the counter curse. At once, Fred's legs stopped jerking.

"You've got to meet our parents," said Ron. They went inside and met Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"Hello, dears," said Mrs. Weasley warmly. "Alex, you'll be bunking with Ginny and Hermione during your stay. Max, you'll bunk with Fred and George, and Justin, you'll be with Harry and Ron."

"Thanks," said the three Russos as they went to their assigned bedrooms. Alex and Hermione followed Ginny, the youngest and only girl in the family to her room.

"So," said Hermione, "I couldn't help but notice that you like Harry, Alex."

"How can you tell?" Alex asked. "Was it by my eyes or how I was speaking?"

"A little of both," Ginny said. "I like Harry, too, but I'm only twelve, so I can't date yet." Alex nodded. "If you want to date him, I'm completely fine with it.'

"Thanks," said Alex stunned and confused by this. "I think." Hermione patted her on the shoulder.

"Well now that we're sharing secrets with each other," she said, "I've got one that will blow your socks off."

"Shoot," said Alex. "Whatever you have to say is our secret."

"What she said," said Ginny.

"Okay," said Hermione. "I want your opinions on this, so feel free to say something after you hear me out." She waited for the girls to speak. When they didn't, she continued. "I sort of have a crush on Ron. Now you can say something."

"Well, that's perfectly fine," said Alex. "Ron's a cool guy, and I think that you two will be a good couple. What do you think, Ginny?"

"I have mixed feelings." she said. "I think you're crazy, but yet I want you to date him." Hermione let out a breath.

In Ron's room, Justin, Harry and Ron were talking about the girls.

"I really think that Alex's is cute," Harry said. "But with me nearly getting killed every year, I don't think I should be dating her. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Oh, please!" Justin said. "She lives for danger. Just last week she went flying on the family flying carpet and nearly got Dad killed."

"Maybe you should go out with her, Harry," said Ron laughed. "She's more like you than you think."

"Hey, if you want, I give you permission to date my sister," said Justin firmly. "As long as you don't hurt her, or make her really upset, I'm fine."

"Why? Are you going to do something?" Harry said with a slight sneer.

"No, she'll do something, and I'll get in trouble for not stopping her." Justin replied. "She does that sometimes, which really makes me angry."

"So, Alex is more of a troublemaker," said Ron. "What about Max?"

"He's not the brightest," Justin said. "It's either he messes up spells, or he doesn't gather the concept until the last moment."

Back in Ginny's room, the girls were talking about Harry's past. Hermione explained how Harry got the scar and what happened in their first year when Professor Quirrell, their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, turned out to be the infamous Dark Lord, Voldemort.

"Then, two years ago, Harry saved my life." Ginny said. "I was being possessed by You-Know-Who and was taken into the Chamber of Secrets. Harry went after me when he found out that I was down there and fought a basilisk, a giant snake." she said for Alex was wearing a confused expression. "After defeating the snake, Harry grabbed a fang and plunged it into the diary that possessed me, which freed me from my trance."

"Wow, he did that?" Alex asked perplexed. "I didn't know he was so brave."

"That's not all," Hermione said. "Just a month ago, he saved his godfather from a terrible fate." Alex's eyes widened at this. "I helped him out with most of it, but when it came to saving Sirius from the Dementors, Harry did the work."

"I can't believe that I'm in love with a hero!" Alex said to herself. "He's way out of my league." She got a bit depressed.

"No, he's not," said Ginny. "He's just a normal person like you and me. He's just had bad things happen to him and saved the wizard world from certain destruction." Alex thought about that as she lay on the cot she conjured.

"He's saved the magical community and he's normal?" she asked herself. "That's impossible." After twenty minutes, she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and Wizards

Chapter 3: The World Cup

The days went by so fast, Alex could not keep up. The World Cup final was approaching in one day and she didn't want to miss it. She got up early, earlier than Justin if possible, and headed down to breakfast at 4:30 in the morning. Mrs. Weasley insisted that she had third and fourth helpings of sausages and eggs. Mr. Weasley and the others woke up and had their breakfast and left with Alex to the hill.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked. Alex wanted to say something, but couldn't gather the courage to do so, so she kept quiet.

"No idea," muttered Ron. He raised his voice. "Hey Dad! Where are we going?"

"Not even the foggiest," replied Mr. Weasley. They went through the woods and saw Amos Diggory, father of the Quidditch Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff team, Cedric.

"Arthur! About time, son!" Mr. Diggory said.

"Sorry Amos, some of us had a sleepy start," Mr. Weasley said as Ron yawned. "This is Amos Diggory everyone. He works with me at the Ministry."

"Merlin's beard!" yelped Mr. Diggory. "You must be Harry Potter?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry.

"A great, great pleasure," said Mr. Diggory shaking Harry's hand. "I heard of you." he said to Alex and the other Russos. "You must be the Russo children?"

"Yes, sir," said Justin. Alex grimaced. "I'm Justin, this is Max and Alex." They reached a hill not too far from where they were and started up the hill to an old boot,

"Why is everyone standing by that lanky old boot?" Harry asked.

"It's not just a lanky old boot, mate," said Fred.

"It's a Portkey,"

"What's a Portkey?" Harry asked confused. Before he had an answer, everyone put their finger on some part of the boot.

"On the count of three!" yelled Mr. Diggory. "One…two…"

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley said. Harry quickly put the tip of his finger on the top of the boot.

"…three!" Mr. Diggory finished. Alex felt a jerk behind her navel and they were pinning in a whirlwind of sound and color. The sky opened and they were still in midair, holding onto the boot.

"Let go kids!" yelled Mr. Weasley.

'What?" Alex screamed in surprise.

"Let GO!" Mr. Weasley repeated. They all let go of the boot at once, but landed on their backs or fronts. "I bet that cleared your sinuses, eh?"

They trooped to a large campsite. Max was in awe at the Bulgarian and Irish supporters for the match.

"Wow! I never saw so many wizards and witches in one place!" he said. Alex was listening to a conversation that sounded familiar.

"Son, if you don't get water for us, you'll be in trouble," said a familiar manly voice.

A younger familiar voice said, "I'll show you trouble!" Alex stopped and looked at the family. She recognized them as the Taylor family back in New York City. She tapped Justin on the shoulder, but he kept walking.

"Justin!" she hissed. He glanced at her.

"What?" he whispered.

"T.J. Taylor is here." she said. "I just heard him."

"That's impossible…wait, never mind!" he said. "I see him." They kept going through the campsite and followed Mr. Weasley to a small tent in the middle.

"Here we are. Home sweet home," he said. Everyone looked confused. Justin and the others were already in the tent. Harry and Alex stood side by side. Harry let Alex in first, since it was common courtesy. When they saw the tent on from the inside, Harry's mouth dropped as he stepped inside. Alex couldn't help her self. She took one look around, and fainted.

"Alex?" said Justin's voice. "Are you okay?" Alex woke up to see Justin's face in hers.

"Ew, get away!" she said as she sat up.

"Yep, she's okay," Justin said smiling. "You fainted."

"I know what I did!" Alex said angrily. "I don't usually do that."

Mr. Weasley led his group to the Top Box, the highest seats in the stadium As they were climbing the steps, they saw Mr. Malfoy and his son, Draco standing below.

"How far up are we?" asked Ron in awe of the height.

"Well, put it this way: if it rains, you'll be the first to know," said Mr. Malfoy. Alex gave him a look of pure hatred and walked away. She went to grab Harry's hand but the man put the head of his walking stick on his fingers. "Do enjoy yourself, won't you?" he said. "While you can." As the Weasleys and the Russos sat down, the Irish team came flying through the air.

"There's the Irish!" yelled Harry. "There's Troy, Mullet and Moran!" The Irish team formed a leprechaun out of green sparks. The Bulgarian team plowed through the shape and earned a loud applause.

"There come the Bulgarians!" yelled Fred. Alex watched as the Seeker came flying through the stadium looking pleased with himself. She thought he was a pumpkin head.

"Who's that?" she asked Harry and the others.

"That there is the best Seeker in the world!" cried George. The man's name was lit up around the stadium.

"KRUM!" yelled Harry, Fred, and George. The noise died down as Cornelius Fudge placed the tip of his wand to his throat.

"As Minister for Magic, it gives me great pleasure to welcome you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup!" he said, his voice magically magnified. "Let the match begin!" As he said this, he threw a ball of magic into the air and the match started.

After the match, Harry and the others celebrated in the tent. Ron was covered in green face paint and the rest of them were wearing red and black.

"There's no one like Krum," Ron said with a rough voice.

"Krum?" Fred asked acting stupidly.

"Dumb Krum," said George.

"He's not just an athlete," said Ron, "he's an artist."

"I think you're in love, Ron," Ginny teased.

"Shut up!" Ron said . They all broke out in song.

"_Viktor, I love you, Viktor, I do._

_When we're apart my heart beats only for you!_" Alex, Justin and Max joined in with them. They heard a commotion outside, and thought it was the Irish getting their pride on.

"The Irish are getting their pride on," said Fred. He started hitting the others with a pillow.

"Stop it! It's not the Irish." said Mr. Weasley. "Follow me!" Alex was the first to leave. "Get back to the Portkey and stay together!" he yelled. "Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility!" Alex and Harry ran at the same pace, though for her sake, she had enough practice running from Justin every time she pulled pranks on him and got caught.

She looked back and saw people in robes and masks sending fireballs at the tents. "Oh, great," she thought to herself. "So this is how I have to spend my summer?" She whipped out her wand and pointed it at one of the people.

"_Rain on, chain on!_" she said. Shimmering chains wrapped around one of the attackers and bound him. "Yes!" she said pumping her fist. "Now, I have one more thing to do." Once again, she raised her wand, and remembering the spell Max used to tie up her dad, she said, "_Soap on a rope, soap fell off the rope. Rope in my hand, rope tie up that man!"_ The rope she had in her hand tied her target from the ankles up and watched him fall to the ground.

"Where did you learn that?" Harry asked her in surprise as they stopped running.

"That's what I get for having my dad teach magic," she said. "It really comes in handy, but other times, I hate it."

"At least you have a father to teach you," Harry said. "So far, the only parents I have are my aunt and uncle, and my godfather." He saw someone walking toward them and pushed Alex into a kneeling position beside him. Alex saw a man point a wand at the sky.

"MORSMORDRE!" As he shouted the incantation, a ball of light burst into the sky revealing a skull with a snake protruding from its open mouth. Harry's scar started to burn.

"Are you okay?" Alex whispered. "Your scar?"

"Yeah, that shape…somehow I know it has something to do with Voldemort." They heard Ron and Hermione's voices echoing through the empty and destroyed campsite. Then Alex saw them.

"Harry!" said Ron. "We've been looking for you two for ages!" Harry pointed at the sky where the mark was. "Blimey."

"His scar's hurting," said Alex. "We saw something but…" her words were cut off by six Ministry of Magic officials running up to them, their wands aloft.

"_Stupefy!_" they yelled. Six jets of red light blazed over their heads.

"Which of you did it?" demanded Barty Crouch, the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. "Which one of you conjured it? You were caught at the scene of the crime!"

"Crime?" Harry asked. "What crime?"

"We didn't do that!" Alex growled stepping toward the man, her eyes were ready to kill. "We saw someone conjure it, but we're not sure who did.

"Barty, their just kids," said one of the other officials.

"Stop! That's my son!" yelled Mr. Weasley. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alex, are you all right?"

"Yeah," said Alex stowing her wand in her boot. "We're okay, but he's not going to be if he keeps on interrogating us!" Harry tried telling her to calm down. "I'm not going to calm down until this man apologizes!" she said.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," said Mr. Crouch. "I should have known better to accuse Harry Potter." Alex rolled her eyes and waited for them to leave.

"Everyone, follow me!" said Mr. Crouch to the other officials.

"There was a man," said Harry. "Over there." He pointed to where he and Alex saw the man conjure the mark.

"All of you, this way!" Crouch ordered. As he left, Alex and the others let out a breath.

"A man, Harry? Who?" asked Mr. Weasley. Alex shook her head.

"I don't know. I didn't see his face." he said. Alex smiled and walked with him to the Portkey. They went back to the Burrow to go to Hogwarts.

At the Burrow, Alex noticed that Harry had a deep cut on his cheek from the events at the World Cup.

"Here," she said raising her wand, "let me get that for you." She traced the cut with her wand and it healed instantly. "There you go. How's that?"

"Wow!" he said feeling his face. "Thank you. Could you fix my glasses as well?"

"Here," she said taking them off of his face. She tapped it once and said, "Orculus Reparo." At once, his glasses repaired and were as good as new. "Anything else?"

"No, I got everything from here," he said. "I just wanted to know what type of spells you used."

"Oh, those were spells my dad taught me a while back. He thought I wasn't listening when he was teaching, but I was." she said with a smile. "Here's one that I know that you may want to watch for." she told him. "Just try a spell on me and see what happens. Defensive spells only."

"Okay," said Harry. "_Expelliarmus!_" he shouted.

"_Bounce back!_" said Alex. His spell ricocheted off her shield. He ducked as his spell nearly hit him in the gut.

"That's pretty handy," he said. "Come on. Let's get to the train."


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and Wizards of Waverly Place**

**Chapter 4: The Triwizard Tournament**

**The ride to Hogwarts was very fun, except for the fact that all Hermione could talk about was the Dark Mark being shown at the World Cup.**

"**How could the Ministry have seen the Mark, but not known who conjured it?" she asked outraged. "Wasn't there security?"**

"**Loads," said Ron, his mouth full of food, "but you can't expect them to know what's going on all the time." Alex asked if Harry if his scar was hurting, and he said it was.**

"**You should write to Sirius," said Hermione. "You know he'll want to hear about this; what you saw and what happened at the World Cup." Alex agreed. Harry sighed in annoyance and wrote the letter. After he sent it, Justin stepped inside their compartment, and he didn't look too happy.**

"**I was just flipped off by some blonde Slytherin!" he said angrily. "A Slytherin flipped me off!"**

"**You said he was blonde?" said Harry. Justin nodded. "That's Draco Malfoy." **

"**He reminds me of Jerko Phoenix," said Alex. Remember the one you beat in Twelve-ball?" Justin nodded. "Well, he's just like him, only he don't wear those dorky glasses." Harry cleared his throat. "Sorry." **

"**It's okay, but these glasses are all that I have to work with right now." said Harry. "Look! We're nearing Hogwarts now. Let's get changed." They changed quickly, not looking at each other while they undressed.**

**All of the Hogwarts students stood on the covered bridge which led to the clock tower entrance. There they saw a flying carriage being pulled by winged horses, and a large ship that could have been a pirates' if it hadn't been for the Bulgarian flag on the mast. After this spectacular show, they trooped inside the school to the Great Hall and sat, all except for Justin, Max and Alex.**

"**Good evening," said Professor Dumbledore. "As you can see we have three new students attending this year. Professor McGonagall will be sorting them into their Houses so that they may be able to learn with you all."**

"**When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and the Sorting Hat will sort you into your Houses." said Professor McGonagall. "Justin Russo!" Justin sat on the stool and the hat was on his head.**

"**Well, well, well," said the hat. "A smart one, you are. I know where to put you. HUFFLEPUFF!" he yelled. The Hufflepuffs cheered as Justin sat with them looking quite pleased.**

"**Alex Russo!" McGonagall said. Alex saw Harry and crossed her fingers.**

"**Ah, another Russo," said the Sorting Hat. "You seem to have a knack for getting into trouble, like someone else I sorted three years ago." Harry blushed scarlet. "Let me think…GRYFFINDOR!" Harry nearly hugged her as she ran to the Gryffindor table. Max was next.**

"**The last of the Russo family, I see?" said the hat. "Well, you'll do very well in RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table, especially Cho Chang, cheered Max on. **

"**Excellent!" said Dumbledore. "We now have our three new students sorted and now we may eat!" Ron was very happy about that. "Also, I want to tell you all that Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to tell you for what he says is the four-hundredth time, that no magic is allowed in the corridors."**

"**I'm glad you're in Gryffindor," said Fred. "We could use a bit of your help to pull pranks on people."**

"**Yeah, if you could, we've got some stuff we've been working on, and your assistance could be needed if you want." said George.**

"**Sure," said Alex. "Anytime you need me, let me know." The start-of-term feast was excellent in Alex's view. After she got done with her treacle fudge and other desserts, Dumbledore started to speak.**

"**As you know, Hogwarts won't be just your home this year, but home to very special guests. The reason for this, is because Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: the Triwizard Tournament." said Dumbledore. "Now, let me tell you that this tournament is not for the faint-hearted. Now let us welcome the girls from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxime." A bunch of girls dressed in blue robes and hats strode in, which Ron enjoyed, and was followed by the biggest woman Alex had ever seen. "Let us welcome the proud sons of Durmstrang, and their headmaster, Igor Karkaroff." A number of men with buzzed haircuts and fur coats walked in carrying staffs. A couple of the men ran up to Dumbledore's raised platform and blew fire out of their wands in the shape of the Bulgarian flag.**

"**Thank you all for your kind actions," said Professor Dumbledore. "I'd like to say a few words…" but before he could say anything more, the enchanted ceiling showed lightning, which struck inside the castle. Many of the students started screaming until someone fixed the ceiling. A jet of golden light hit the ceiling and the lighting was gone. **

"**That's Mad-Eye Moody," said Ron.**

"**Who?" asked Alex. **

"**Alastor Moody, the ex-Auror," said Hermione. "There's a lot of cells filled in Azkaban thanks to him." Alex didn't say anything because if she opened her mouth once more and looked at Moody, she'd vomit.**

"**I'd like to say a few words." said Dumbledore again. "Eternal glory. That's what the school who wins this tournament will gain. But to do so, three champions, one from each school will be selected. The champions will be selected by an impartial judge, the Goblet of Fire!" Dumbledore traced his wand down the side of a jeweled case he was near and the casing melted to reveal an old cup. "Anyone wanting to enter the tournament must only write their name, first and last, on a piece of parchment. We have Mr. Bartemius Crouch, head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports here to explain rules and regulations." Mr. Crouch stepped up and started to speak.**

"**The Ministry has decided that no student under the age of seventeen should be able to submit their name into the Goblet of Fire…" he said. There was a lot of booing and jeering from the students. "…and the decision is final."**

"**SILENCE!" Dumbledore bellowed. "I'm going to warn you now that the Goblet of Fire will select three champions for this tournament, but whoever's chosen has no choice but to compete. In other words, you stand alone. The champions will have to complete three tasks to win the tournament; three extremely dangerous tasks."**

"**Wicked," said Alex, Fred and George together.**

"**As of this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun." said Dumbledore. The students went to their common rooms and went to bed for their classes the next day. Alex couldn't stop thinking about how best to approach Harry to ask him out, but decided on the whole that she should just ask him in the morning.**

**The next morning, Alex didn't have a chance to ask him anything. She, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Defense Against the Dark Arts class together, so she really couldn't ask him in front of the others. She tried, but Ron was talking to Harry about what Moody might teach them. Once they got to the classroom, Alex wasn't surprised to see T.J. Taylor there. He saw Alex and gave her a cold look. **

"**Miss Russo, don't you even touch that wand," growled Professor Moody. Alex quickly yanked her hand out of her boot. "Now, let's get to work." Moody started writing his name on the blackboard. "Alastor Moody, ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me the end, goodbye. Any questions?" Nobody even raised their hand. "The Ministry wants me to go for the more steady way of teaching, but I believe in the practical approach. You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared…" he shouted. Alex was quite enticed by his methods. "…you need to find another place to hide your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk, Mr. Finnigan!"**

"**Blimey!" whispered Seamus. "The old codger can see out of the back of his head!" Moody stopped and turned around to face the class. **

"**Let's start by telling me how many Unforgivable Curses there are." Moody said.**

"**Three, sir," said Hermione in a frightened voice.**

"**And they are so named?"**

"**Because they are unforgivable," said Hermione, her voice trembling. "The use of any one of them could…"**

"**Earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban. Correct." said Moody writing all of this down. "Now let me show you what these curses are about. Weasley!"**

"**Yes?" said Ron in a high voice. Moody asked him to give him the first curse. "My dad told me about one: the Imperious Curse."**

"**Your dad would know about that one," said Moody. "It gave the Ministry a lot of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why." He brought out a large spider, enlarged it, and demonstrated the curse on it. Wherever his wand pointed, the spider flew to. Mostly it was on people like Ron, Pavarti Patil, and Draco Malfoy, but before he lifted the curse, he aimed it toward a window and stopped short, and a bucket of water, which the spider's legs dipped into.**

"**Scores of witches and wizards claimed that they did the Dark Lord's bidding under the influence of the Imperious Curse." Moody explained. "But the tricky question is, how do we sort out the liars?" He asked for another curse, which Neville, who surprised the class including himself, volunteered and mentioned the Cruciatus Curse.**

"**Yes. Come here, boy," said Moody. "The Torture Curse." He picked up the spider he used for the first curse and pointed his wand at it. "**_**Crucio!**_**" he growled. The spider twitched and Alex thought she heard it scream. Neville's face looked as if he was in pain himself. His knuckles were white.**

"**Stop it!" yelled Hermione. "Can't you see it's bothering him? Stop it!" **

"**Well," said Moody. "Perhaps you could tell me the last curse, Miss Granger?" She shook her head. "Very well then. **_**Avada Kedavra!**_**" The spider lay dead on her desk. Alex's face was streaked with tears as she saw what the curses did and knew that's what happened to Harry's parents. She saw the look on Harry's face; the look of pure shock and fear as he watched the curse that killed his parents being performed in front of his very eyes.**


End file.
